The invention relates to a swivel or pivot lever bar closure in the fillet gap of sheet metal cabinet doors.
A pivot lever bar closure of this nature is already known from the German patent application DE 34 07 700 A 1.
The advantage of this closure lies in that it occupies relatively little space and is so small that it can even be placed without difficulty in the narrow fillet gap of sheet metal cabinet doors. The advantage of placing it in the fillet gap is that otherwise dead space can be used and also that the inner clear space of a switch cabinet is fully available for other structural parts, in particular, switch devices. Since the fillet gap is outside the region of the switch cabinets that need to be sealed, sealing measures involving the closure itself can usually be dispensed with.
However, the known closure still had disadvantages. Apart from the two rectangular apertures of identical size, round apertures are required, through which the fastening screws can be led. This increases the expense of manufacturing the door panel, complicates installation of the closure and increases the overall length by the area holding the fastening screws. In addition, the arrangement of the cylinder lock within the base plate increases the overall length still further.
By arranging denticulations at both of the narrow sides of the side bars it is possible to use the closure for left as well as also for opening switch cabinet doors. However, when using preassembled locks, these bars cannot be simply changed. Instead, the pinion must be disassembled in a very cumbersome process from the lock case, the bars must be taken out, changed in the desired way, reinstalled, and then the pinion must again be installed. This problem occurs when a continuous slide bar is changed, because the bar cannot be slid into the guide channel of a preassembled lock case. If the locking devices arranged on the bar are formed by cuts into the bar, as in the known bar closure (see European patent application 85 111 937.0, published under the number 0176890), it becomes difficult to use the bars left as well as also right, because the bilateral cuts which would be required in the flat material bar could weaken the bars too much.